Between freckles and romance books
by Charlie Romanoff
Summary: Elsa Snow is the new teacher on Arendelle's Private High School. She has a perfect life, perfect job, perfect friends, a perfect fiancée. What could possibly go wrong? …And then, she meets Anna Prince, a cute strawberry blonde with freckles who starts to mess with her head. ( Elsanna. Rated M for later chapters. )
1. Chapter 1

**Woop, woop! Hello in there! Charlie here! Feel free to call me, Charlie? I had this idea wandering around my mind since a loooong time ago, but since I'm really insecure and lazy and… Well, yeah, that, I never really did it. At first, this was going to be French teacher Elsa, but since the only thing I can say in french is "omelette du fromage" then, I changed her to Literature. **

**First thing you should know about me, is that I'm not a native English speaker, and I don't have a beta, so, if you find some mistakes, I'm sorry! **

**However, I'd love to hear your comments about this and tell me what you think, ya? No more further distraction, it begins chapter 1.**

**I don't own Frozen or Disney, this is just a fanstory, and blah blah.**

* * *

When the alarm clock started to sound, Elsa was already awake, looking through the subjects on her carpet and waiting for the time to go slower. It was the first day of school, and, even though Elsa was excited, she was terrified. It was the first time she was teaching to older students, senior students, to be more specific. She had always teach to young kids who were easy to get along with, the kind of children that went to a hug at the end of the class, but now, it was a whole new world. Elsa was a great teacher, she knew it, everyone knew it, if she wasn't, her new job at the Arendelle Private High School would be a mere fantasy, but after her first interview, she gained the respect and the confidence of the director. And, she was sure she would do a great job, but now, with three hours before her first class, her nerves were wrecking her up. She breathed in deeply, it couldn't be that hard, right? She just needed to have more confidence and look life a firm authority in front of her new students. Yes, it was easy peasy.

A slight knock on her door distracted her from her thoughts, but before she could even say a 'come in', the door was already open, letting enter her roommate (and best friend) Olaf, who was still on pijamas and with a plate on her hands. He smiled warmly before walking over the blonde to give her a peck on the cheek and leaving the plate with scrambled eggs and bacon in her little table beside her bed. He sat down in front of her and crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for Elsa to say something, anything, but, when nothing came, he sighed lightly.

"So?" The man said, running a hand in his black hair, his dark eyes locking with Elsa's blue ones. "Excited for the new day in school? Nervous? Happy? Something? Come on Elsa, you need to tell me something!"

"I would tell you something if you stopped talking for a moment, Olaf." She chuckled, grabbing the plate and fork to give a little bite to her breakfast and her friend just sighed in faux disgust. "I'm fine… A little nervous, yes, but nothing to worry about. I can handle them, they're just teenagers in their last year of school before Uni, I'm sure they're easy to handle."

"Uh…" Olaf frowned. "I wouldn't really think they're easy to handle… Do you remember how you were on high school? You were a big problem in the ass!" Elsa rolled her eyes, trying to ignore the comment, though now memories of her in high school came running in her mind. Memories where she wore ripped jeans and skinny shirts, memories where she had her hair dyed blue and a piercing on her nose. Yes, she was a big problem for teachers, but, she knew that kids nowadays were more easy going, she could handle them, after all, her rebellious phase helped her knowing how trouble makers were. "I wouldn't be so confident, I mean, yes, but just be careful."

The blonde sighed and nodded with her head. "Yes, I will be careful… But, by the way! You're starting to work in that new fancy restaurant today, right?" When Olaf said an excited yes, Elsa left out a little laugh. "Good luck, my little chef."

"I don't need luck! I have talent!" Elsa rolled her eyes, a smile perking up in the corner of her mouth. "Anyways, I must be showering, and you must shower too. You don't want to be late, Miss Elsa. Damn, that sounds so wrong." Olaf stood up from the bed and gave the blonde another peck on the cheek before running towards the bathroom with a robe on his hand and bunny slippers on his feet. "Oh, Prince Charming called you last night when you were already asleep, I told him about your first day and he said that he would pick you up after his job. Anyways, you should call him, he seemed pretty excited."

After those words, Olaf ran into the bathroom, and few seconds later, the water started to run. Elsa finished her breakfast quickly, hoping that her friend didn't spent two hours just cleaning his hair. She got off the bed and walked towards her closet, picking up her clothes before dialing a number that had just a heart in it. She smiled a little when it started to sound and when a manly voice answered her, her smile was now full on her face.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty."

"Good morning, Hans." She said distantly, still swooning when she heard her fiancée's voice. "Did I woke you up?"

"No, no. I'm having breakfast, about to go to work. Are you ready for the first day on school?"

"I am… Nervous, but ready."

"I called you yesterday when you were already sleeping, I'm sorry. I told Olaf that I could pick you up after work, if that's okay for you?" Elsa said a little yes, and she could almost feel Hans' smile from the other side of the line. "Okay, then. Have a great day, beautiful. I love you."

"I love you too."

She threw her phone to the bed, a silly smile still on her features. Hans was the most amazing guy she could met. They started to date when they were on uni, she was a student from sociology, and he was an architect… Of course, their carriers had nothing to do with the other, but both of them had a friend in common, Flynn. He presented them in one of the many parties that he threw in his fraternity, and in one moment, they were crushed. He was so charming and a gentleman, that Elsa couldn't help to fall for him. He knew exactly what to say, how to say it, how to make her happy with just one word. And it was obvious that after a few dates, their relationship became something stronger. They had been together for more than four years, and, just in their fourth anniversary, Hans surprised her with an engagement ring. Which of course, made Elsa cry with happiness and say yes without any hesitation. Hans was everything she could ask for. Sweet, caring, he stood by her side always, he supported her, he was a true Prince Charming. That was the reason why Olaf called him that.

"Snowflake! The bathroom is already free!"

Elsa smiled even brighter when she heard Olaf and she ran into the bathroom with the towel in her hand. She was nervous, of course. But she was also excited, and she knew that her first day wouldn't be so bad. After all, if she had gotten the job, it was because of something. She opened the water, waiting for it to get a little colder, why did Olaf loved the water almost burning his skin? She looked at her reflection in the mirror for a few seconds, and sighed dreamily. This was the job of her dreams, and she had everything she could ask for. A loving friend, a perfect fiancee, nothing could go wrong. Right?

* * *

"Anna! It's already seven am! Time to wake up sweetie."

The strawberry blonde groaned, closing her eyes even harder and hiding her face in her pillow. Did her parents really expected her to wake up that early after two months of waking up at five if the afternoon? However, it was her duty, it was her last year on high school, she survived for three years, she could do it for another one. She rubbed her eyes, trying to adjust them to the light and yawned. Why the hell was her bed more comfortable in the mornings? She looked at her phone briefly, reading a new text from Kristoff. Of course he was ready for school. He always was.

**[**Anna Banana! Do you want me to pick you up? **] **

**[** I DON'T FIND MY TIE, WHAT THE FUCK, I'M SURE I WASHED IT YESTERDAY** ]**

**[** Oh forget it, mom already found it for me** ]**

Anna chuckled and typed a quick 'yes, i'll wait here' before running towards the bathroom to shower. Her hair was a mess in the mornings, she needed water, gel and a hell lot of hair products to made it a little easier to comb. While she was washing her hair and her body, she started to think further. It was her last year, she was one of the big girls now, she remembered when she just entered High School, she was so frightened of the seniors she barely walked around the hallways. Her first day she tripped with her own feet, making her chocolate pudding to fall all over Kristoff's face. He just licked it before laughing out loud and throwing her vanilla pudding to Anna. They had started a food fight that ended with both of them in the principal office, but instead of being scared, she was laughing like there was no tomorrow. Kristoff was such a funny guy, he was alway telling jokes and making pranks to the other students and even, some teachers. They got along just fine, and after they started to hang out together, they became best friends. And, also, the nightmare of all the teachers. They used to sat Anna on one corner and Kristoff in the other one, but, one way, or another, they ended making trouble.

When her parents met Kristoff they were pleased. He was funny, a gentleman, and really out going. So of course, the first thought in their mind was: "You should totally date him!"

At that, Anna laughed, as well as him, and they shook their heads. "Oh, miss Prince. I'm flattered, really… But, I don't think that would work, you know… I'm not really attracted to girls."

"Oh, so you're gay?" Anna's dad said picking up her coffee cup.

"Pretty much, yes."

"Ha! I knew it! Come on Catherine, you owe me twenty bucks."

After a few days, and a lot of talking with Kristoff's family and herself. She decided to also come out to her parents. And even though she was nervous and scared, they basically threw a big ass party and made her a cake.

"I knew since you were five!" Her mother told her while her dad laughed at the stoic freckled face.

Her high school years were glorious, and she was a little bit sad that after this year, it would end. She sighed while she looked at the mirror tying her lace around her neck. It was the last year, indeed. And that meant, she needed to be happier than usual, and enjoy it more than before. She tied up her shoes and ran to the kitchen were her parents were already eating french toast. She gave both a kiss on the cheek and grabbed one before hearing Kristoff's claxon sound outside her house. She yelped, grabbing another piece of toast before running to the door, screaming goodbye and almost tripping with her backpack that was barely hanging on her shoulder. She looked at Kristoff already inside the car and ran to open the door.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and left her bag on the car floor, bucking her belt and then shoving a piece of french toast into the blond's mouth that was a little shocked at first, but then started to chew carefully while he adjusted the car mirrors. He was still chewing when it started marching and he looked at Anna with a half smile, trying to ask her how she was. Of course, she knew what he meant and just shrugged, finishing the last piece of her breakfast.

"I'm okay. I was just thinking in the morning that this is our last year! Our last year before college! That's insane, Kristoff. I mean, it seems like it was yesterday when we started the food fight on the cafeteria. But it was a long ago. I suddenly feel nostalgic, all the people we know, all the things that we did, well… We're going to miss it. And it gives me excited chills but also, I'm scared." She looked over at her friend who was with his eyes now fixed on the road. "Well, what can we do… We all have to grow up."

"I just want to find a boyfriend this year. Damn, I'm tired of going to gay clubs to have a one night stand."

Anna laughed at that, all the pressure of the last year lifting off her shoulders. "Sure, maybe you can date a sophomore or a junior."

"Ah, hell no. I'm up to seniors. I'm willing to enter the hockey team this year just to find somebody gay, I'm not kidding."

"Whatever." The strawberry blonde rolled her eyes, trying to ignore the comment, and once they were parked in the lot, they both went out of the car, walking towards the big building, arm to arm. "Which class do you have first? Please tell me it's English Literature, please."

"Unfortunately, no. My first class is Advanced Algebra. I think you're alone in this one, Anna Banana. But, hey, I think Merida and Hiccup are with you in that one. I think."

"Hopefully… I really don't want to be in a classroom all alone where I don't meet anyone. Even the teacher is new! And you know how I feel about changes. I really liked Mr. Triton, he was such a funny guy."

"Yeah, he was also really old."

"Don't be fucking rude!" She punched him in the arm slightly, letting out a little laugh. "Whatever, I heard that the new teacher is really uptight, and she's like hell… I don't know why the change teachers just before we graduate. It feels stupid." Kristoff stopped when they were in their respective lockers and just shrugged, putting on cologne and gluing his new schedule to the door. "I better get going, I don't want to be late on the first day."

"Sure, I'll see you at lunch, okay?" He gave her a kiss on the forehead before waving his hand at her. "Don't be awkward!"

_'I won't… Well, I'll try.' _

* * *

The clock marked 7:58, and Elsa was already on the classroom, her name written on the board, a few pens and two books in her desk. She was bitting her lip nervously, she watched how a lot of students entered the building, and she could hear all the screaming and the muffled words. She was scared, about to have a nervous breakdown. They were all so noisy… And… Loud. It was too much noise just for a few people. What if she couldn't handle them? No! She couldn't think of that. It was the first day, she had to meet them, and then, she would see what to do. She sighed when the bell rang and she held her sweaty hands together, squeezing them, trying to feel more confident. The classroom door opened and a few students entered talking about beach and vacations, things as usual. She smiled lightly when they all took place on the seats and began to take off their sweaters.

She stood up, looking at the clock now marking 8:01. She was sure nobody was missing, so she went to close the door.

"Good morning, everyone." She said as she walked towards the end of the room. "I'm your new Literature teacher, Miss Snow. Please feel free to address me like that. It's the first day, and I just want to say, welcome." Most of them smiled and replied the greeting, and with that, Elsa's nerves went flying through the door. "Well, I think we're complete, so… Please if you could take a pen and a notebook, I would want to_— Ou_ch!"

She tripped over her heels, and when she was about to fall, her hand grabbed the door knob. She breathed harshly, and when she was about to shout to someone, she heard a big thump. Then, her eyes fixated to the figure on the floor. Ginger-ish hair spreading all over the white surface.

"Fucking shit! Are you for fucking real!" The figure murmured, trying to stand up. "Of course, first day of school and tripping over yourself, well done Anna."

_'Anna.'_ Elsa thought to herself before extending a hand to help her stand up.

"Make a fool of yourself, yes." Anna kept saying to herself until she noticed a pair of long legs and a hand extended in front of her. Really, really long legs. Her eyes started to travel up and up, noticing a tight blue skirt. "Damn."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh fuck!" The strawberry blonde flushed, taking the strange hand between her own and standing up. "I'm so sor— _Damn_."

Anna was probably in front of one of the most gorgeous women alive. Platinum blonde hair that was tied up in a braid, big blue eyes with perfect eyebrows above them, a perky rosy nose that was covered in really light freckles, and fully red lips that were inviting her to just lean forward.

"Miss?" Now she was talking, oh Lord, she was talking and her voice sounded like a mix of perfect and… Perfect.

"Uh?"

"Are you okay? I'll beg you to please take a sit… The class has already started."

"The class?" Anna shook her head in confusion and then watched around her. Right, she was in school. She was… She looked once again to the woman in front of her and her mouth went dry for a few seconds. Was she the new teacher? No, please, no. "Sure… I'm sorry." The strawberry blonde blushed hardly and walked to the corner, wanting a book to eat her face. Well, all the others didn't mentioned the new teacher looked like a freaking Victoria Secret's Model, and to be honest, Anna wasn't sure if she even wanted to look at her anymore. Her face, her features, her voice… Her body, Lord have mercy. She was gorgeous.

"As I was saying. Please, be free to call me Miss Snow, I'll be your Literature Teacher. Now, please. Take off a pen and a notebook, I want you to tell me about yourself and books. What is your favorite author? Your favorite book? What was the last thing you read? And your favorite type of literature. I'll try to satisfy every single one of you in this year. I'll try to bring books that are classical, but not boring, I'm sure you don't want to read Hamlet again this year." The class chuckled and Elsa gave them a smile. "Okay, then. Please, be sure to write your name in the corner of the paper. If you have any doubts, I'll be in my desk."

After every single student had their heads buried in the paper, she sighed. However, her eyebrow quirked at Anna's sight. She knew the girl didn't meant to be late to class, she knew it wasn't her intention to almost made her trip, but… The way her topaz eyes looked at her, made her… Nervous. Had she been too rude? No, she had been nice, nobody made a face, and Elsa was sure that her voice never raised more than an octave. However, and she didn't knew why, the back of her neck was sweating. What if Anna hated her right now? What if she gained the hate of one of her students? What if Anna didn't even talked to her anymore? …Why was she even thinking about that? It was just another student… She didn't had to bother about her, right? Maybe she was just over reacting.

From her side, Anna was barely writing in her paper. Her hands were shaking and she could feel cold sweat dripping from her forehead. It was great to start the new year falling on front of the hot teacher, sure. But, really? That skirt was far too tight, her legs seemed to go forever, and they just ended on a really tiny waist, and above… That button up white shirt left nothing to the imagination. It made her teacher's breasts look like they were full and probably the most comfortable thing to touch. Her cheeks blushed deeply at the thought. What was she thinking! She was her teacher! Her really, really hot teacher. If she thought that the year was going to be easy, now she was clearly freaking out. She watched how Miss Snow was reading through a book; Dracula, Bram Stoker; Anna stared a few seconds at her, dreamily. Until, icy blue eyes met hers. Miss Snow was now looking at her. Oh God, has she been too obvious? Her face burned with embarrassment, but she couldn't look away. She didn't wanted to look away. Her breath quicken when a smile formed on the white skin of her teacher, making cute dimples mark in her cheeks. And before she could even do anything else, the glance was gone. Her teacher was once again reading the book.

'Oh my God, she's so cute. She's so beautiful… Damn, no! Anna, she's your teacher!'

She wanted to hit herself with the table, but instead, she bit her lip and carefully, took off her phone, hoping that Kristoff had his phone on silent. She looked around, making sure that nobody was looking at her and she quickly typed.

**[** I'm gay. I'm really fucking gay, like, super gay.** ]**

The reply came a few seconds after.

**[ **What? i mean, i know ur gay, but… why? **] **

Anna sighed, looking again around her.

**[ **The new freaking teacher looks like a Victoria Secret's model and I'm about to drool all over my paper. THIS ISN'T FAIR :( **]**

**[** WHY THE FUCK DO YOU GET THE HOT TEACHER, THIS IS NOT FAIR! I WANT TO MEET HER! SEND ME A PICTURE! **]**

Anna bit her lip. She was not going to send him a picture… Or… Well, everyone was minding in their own business, and her teacher seemed really concentrated in her book. She took a deep breath and putting a little zoom on the camera, she took a quick photo, and sent it to Kristoff, faking to write on her paper when a boy from the front row looked at her. She felt her phone buzz on her pocket and carefully read Kristoff response.

**[** Dude, you're fucked. **]**

_'I am… I am.'_ She thought to herself. Her eyes, once again, wandering her teacher's face.

* * *

**WHY ANNA, WHY DID YOU LIKED YOUR SEXY TEACHER. WHY.**

**Oh right, because I wanted to do it. Elsa's engaged, and I don't really know what I'm going to do about that, I'm kind of freaking out because I have some chapters planned, but then again, my mind could do tricky stuff. I'M SORRY IN ADVANCE. **

**Comments? Suggestions? Hate? Whatever, feel free to tell me. Well no, not hate, pls. **

**—Charlie.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Before I say anything I want to scream… WHAT THE HECK, 33 FAVORITES AND 55 FOLLOWS? ARE YOU FOR REAL? AND YOU'RE JUST SO AWESOME, ALL THE COMMENTS, GUYS REALLY, YOU'RE SUPER COOL.**

**SECOND OF ALL, I WAS GOING AROUND TUMBLR AND I A FRIEND TOLD ME THAT MY FANFIC WAS BEING TALKED ABOUT ON ELSANNA HEADCANONS' BLOG? NO, GUYS, I'M NOT WORTH ITTTTT. Oh my god, really, thank you so much, you're giving me hope to keep doing this ;v; So, here you go, second chapter! Hope you like it! **

* * *

The bell rang, putting an end to the class, and Elsa raised her eyes, setting her book aside and coughing lightly. "Please, leave your papers in the desk, I'll try to read every single one of them tonight." As that was said, a bunch of sheets collapsed into the corner of the table and Elsa had to gather them with her both hands. "I'll see you guys on Thursday." Most of the students reply to her, except for Anna, who threw her paper basically at herself and then ran away into the hallway. She sighed… It was just the first day, of course everyone was nervous, it was normal. She had to stop thinking about a girl who tripped over her feet and then almost threw her work into her face. Maybe she wasn't very good making relationships with some other teachers, yeah, it had to be that.

Her schedule had the next period free, meaning she had some time to herself, and since she knew nobody, maybe she could look at at least some of the sheets in her desk. She took of her therm of coffee and skimmed her eyes over the words. To her disappointment, and bad luck, some of her students weren't really interested on reading, and, most of the girls had listed 'Twilight' as their favorite book. Not that Elsa had a problem with it, but after reading the first six chapters, she knew that she was going to hate it. She was mad about the fact that the myth about vampires was so changed. Vegetarian vampires? They shined in the light and lived in the woods? They were basically fairies. And, she wasn't really a big fan of romantic novels, they were predictable, boring. She was about to threw the papers in her bag when something caught her attention. '_Anna Prince, favorite book: Water for Elephants.'_ Elsa raised an eyebrow, she had heard about the book, well, about the movie, with Robert Pattinson and Reese _Somethings_poon, Olaf was totally crazy about it. Her eyebrow twitched, and in an impulse, she got out her phone and sent and quick text, trying not to think so much about what she had just done.

** [** To Olaf: Hey, I know you're probably working, I was just wondering if you had the book Water for Elephants? I kinda want to read it. I'll see you at night, xxx.** ]**

She closed her eyes and bit her lip. Was she really going to read a romantic novel? It sounded nothing like her, however, there was something about Anna… Something that made her curious. Maybe it was the way her braids fell in her shoulders, or how she blushed whenever they made eye contact, or how her freckles shined up when she was at the contrast of the sunlight. She wasn't really sure what was it… But she wanted to know her better, as better as a teacher could know a student, of course. It was just something that she felt in the inside of her chest. And, if getting closer to Anna meant she had to read something that wasn't really her favorite thing, she'd do it. After all, how bad could it be?

* * *

Anna got into the History class almost pale, her hands shaking as she passed the front door. Kristoff raised a quizzical eyebrow about that, most of the time, she'd get into the class singing some Spice Girls' song or the theme of Game of Thrones, but now, her stare was blank, and she looked like she had just seen a ghost. The blond sighed and when she passed next to him without even noticing him, she pulled her to sit down next to him. She shook her head and her eyes returned into a pretty much normal state. He licked his lips, and when he was about to ask what was wrong, teacher Elinor entered the classroom, already bossing around, telling them to get their History III book out. He did as he was told, but barely payed attention to the class, more worried about the strawberry blonde current state, she barely breathed. The class went by normally, and Kristoff had to almost drag her to the next classroom, and then after that, she had to drag her once again to the lunch table.

"Okay, cut the crap, you're being weirder than usual." He said as he picked up a chocolate pudding and placed it in front of Anna. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Freaking long legs and platinum blonde hair, that happened to me." Anna said, finally after being quiet for about ten minutes. "You would think that after Mr. Triton was fired, another old teacher would came along, but oh, no! Let's just hire the girl who seems like a lingerie model to distract the lesbian! Good job, Principal Weaseltown."

"Weselton." Kristoff interrupted.

"Whatever! Like… Seriously, she looks like a fucking model, what is it with the tight skirt and the button up blouse? Why isn't she dressing up like a normal teacher?! With baggy clothes and no make up, this isn't fair."

The blond sighed, giving a little bite to his apple. "Come on, I mean, the picture sure was nice, she looked attractive, but she can't be that hot." Kristoff just found it hard to believe that such a woman could be in their school. "Maybe you're just overreacting, I'm sure she's just an average girl."

But, the words were caught in his throat when the cafeteria door opened, revealing ivory skin, a french braid over a shoulder, perfect make up and a killer body. His eyes were now wide, comically wide, and his mouth was almost hanging open as he watched how the woman walked over to get a bottle of water and a chocolate pudding. His eyes met up with Anna's, who was almost drooling all over the table (along with some other students that looked like they had never seen an attractive woman in their lives.) But, to be far honest, she was a freaking treasure, Kristoff was almost sure he was dreaming.

"Dude, I think I'm straight now." He said, leaning against Anna just a bit. "Are you for real?! That's the new Literature teacher? Okay, you weren't overreacting, she is too attractive for our own good."

"I told you! You just never listen to me!" The ginger sighed, refusing to look at her teacher for one more second, and instead, she started to eat her pudding, not focusing on anything else. "This year is going to be terrible, I can feel it, it's going to suck major ass." Her mouth was full, and a blob of chocolate was dropping on her chin. "Like, no, fuck no. I'm gay, you shouldn't put a hot teacher in front of me."

"Okay, first of all, that is not attractive at all…" Kristoff said at the time he grabbed a napkin and cleaned up Anna's chin. "Second of all, no biggie, it's totally normal to have a crush on a teacher, just… Don't get your hopes up if she smiles at you or says something nice, she's your teacher, after all." When Anna nodded, Kristoff felt himself growing calmer. "Okay then, finish your chocolate pudding and then let's go outside, the football team is on practice right now."

* * *

"Oh! You must be the new teacher, right?" Elsa smiled sweetly at all the teachers that were seating on the teacher's lounge. She wasn't really good at making friends, people often told her that outside the classroom she was introverted and not really a talker. Maybe it was because she always had a reduced group of friends and she didn't knew what to talk about aside from books or the TV show she was currently watching. "Oh, honey! You're so pretty, your name is Elsa, right?" She nodded once again, taking a seat beside the raven haired woman. "My name is Elinor, I'm the History teacher! It's wonderful to see a new and fresh face in here! You're teaching literature, right? The boys don't really like to read, but of course with someone as good looking at you, they will be motivated!"

"Gee! Forget that! They're going to fail the class just to see her again next year." A rather big man with a nice white suit and a really good looking mustache interrupted. "If I were you, I'll watch my behind, but hello there! Eli La Bouff at your service, I teach Social Studies." Elsa smiled at him, opening her chocolate pudding to gave it a tentative lick with the spoon. "Mr. Triton was such a nice guy, I loved him, really! But, as Elinor said, maybe it's better if we have some fresh flesh to look at, I bet you are already one of the favorites."

Elsa left out a nervous chuckle, a blush covering her cheeks. "Oh, no, of course not. I mean, all the guys are amazing, they're really awesome, but I don't think I'm going to be a favorite, most of them really liked Mr. Triton, too… So, I don't think I'll be able to fill his shoes."

"Nonsense, darling! I'm sure they love you already." Elinor interrupted, now. "As long as you don't have Björgman and Prince together, you'll be fine."

Elsa frowned at hearing the last name, they could be talking about Anna, but of course, maybe she wasn't the only Prince in school, after all, it was a pretty popular last name. However, curiosity ran in her mind and before she knew what she was doing, her eyes skimmed over the cafeteria tables, looking for strawberry blonde hair picked up in braids and freckles. The girl was sitting next to a blond guy, muscly and really handsome, gorgeous smile and chocolate eyes that were as big as a tennis ball, a husky nose, and pink lips that shined whenever he licked them. And of course, her first thought was that he was Anna's boyfriend, of course, a young and appealing lady like Anna had a boyfriend, maybe he was the quarterback of the football team, or the hockey player star in the team. Elsa felt something in her spine and chest, like she was being oppressed, why was she even bothering to look over at Anna? And why did she felt betrayed and… And, rather uncomfortable looking how the two exchanged glances and laughed together like there was nobody else on the room, it made her feel, weird. She didn't even knew what was she feeling, she couldn't find a word to describe what was the thing that made her chest hurt.

"I have them in the next period, God. I hope my lab is free of disaster." Mr. Possible voice distracted her from her thoughts, and she stopped looking at the pair, smiling sweetly.

"Anna Prince and… That guy?" Elsa asked, trying to be subtle, and when all the teachers in the table nodded, she sighed. "I see… I had Anna in my first class, she seems like a really great girl, however, I don't know that guy, are they a couple or anything?"

"Couple?" Elinor's voice sounded all around the cafeteria before she, and the other couple of teachers exploded in laughs, leaving Elsa wondering what was so funny about asking that. "Oh, dear! No, no, of course not. Kristoff is gayer than a bottle of glitter, and I believe Anna came out on sophomore year?"

"Yes." Mr. La Bouff interrupted. "Don't you remember how both of them replaced the School flag with a Gay Pride flag on Mr. Weselton's office?" Once again, the table laughed harder than she expected. "They're the terrible duo, Elsa. They pull pranks, and interrupt class with jokes and puns, they're lovely, just… A little bit messed up."

"Yes, last year, they glued Mr. Oaken's pants into his chair. Oh boy, it was a travesty."

Elsa smiled a little, now feeling a little bit more comfortable, even happy, with the idea of Kristoff and Anna just being friends, they seemed close and apparently were the amazing gay friends, which made Elsa return her stare to the table where they were sat, now empty. So, Anna was gay. And another feeling began to rise at her chest, a feeling that was quite confusing, and she didn't know how to explain it or how to even call it. What was about Anna that made her so interesting? She sounded like a perfectly normal teenager, maybe a little bit more awkward and a trouble maker, but, there was a thing… A thing that… Attracted Elsa. And then, her face went blank. She was, in fact, attracted to the young girl. _Attracted_ to Anna. Her face was stoic, she couldn't just believe what her mind was telling her, almost shouting at her. She gulped, a knot on the end of her throat, she was engaged, engaged and happy with a man that was probably her soulmate, a man that loved her like there was no tomorrow, a man that was perfect, and yet, there she was, thinking about a senior year girl with braids and how her hair shined with the sun, she inhaled deeply, it couldn't be… Maybe it was another thing, a thing that was just curious to know Anna a little more, she couldn't be attracted to another woman, much less, her student. Her underage student, that was illegal. Plus, she was not gay, she had that college experimental phase where she had slept with a few girls and, she was sure she didn't liked it… Or, she told herself that she didn't. No, the sexual orientation crisis couldn't come up now. She had a fiancée, a nice life, friends, money, a career. Not that someone gay couldn't have those things, but Elsa couldn't allow herself to feel another thing, for another woman. She struggled in the past with fitting it, she struggled with several social anxiety during high school, she struggled when she saw how her brother was kicked out of her house when he told their parents he was attracted to _both_ girls and guys. She couldn't allow to feel anything that was different. She was not attracted to girls, she was straight, and she didn't had an attraction towards her student. She didn't.

"Elsa?" She shook her head once again, noticing how everyone was already leaving the cafeteria, and when she looked over at the clock, she stood up in hurry, realizing that the lunch time had ended a few minutes ago. "Are you okay, dear?" Elinor said with a concerned look in her face. "You seem, pale."

"Oh, I'm fine, really…" She lied, trying to give the older woman a sincere smile. "I just got carried away with my thoughts. Uh, it was nice meeting you, but I should head to my classroom, my students are probably there already." The raven woman said yes before giving Elsa a little bump on her shoulder before walking away. "Come on Elsa, a few more hours and you're free. Just few more hours." She told to herself before breathing in and start to walk towards her class, her palms sweating and the image of Anna still on her mind. She was thinking too much, way too much and being too dramatic over things. Maybe she was just confused because all the things that happened in the morning, or maybe she was tired. It had to be a logical explanation for all. She wasn't gay, she knew… She was sure.

Or maybe, not so much.

* * *

"Class dismissed."

Elsa said closing her book and seeing how all the students got quickly out of the classroom, she knew she could go to her house now, she was free, and she was starving, however, she sat on her chair for a bit, and closed her eyes, massaging her scalp slightly. Her head was hurting, and she felt like crying out of sudden, the thoughts of Anna and the whole being gay business had messed her up, a lot. She didn't even payed attention, to her own class. She was feeling confused, sad, angry, a lot of emotions that were really hard to deal with all at once, she just wanted to sleep for the rest of the evening. And that, was just the first day of school… If a senior girl could confuse her to no end in a one hour length class, a whole year with her, was going to be horrible, terrible, God, no. She felt her phone buzz in her jacket, and at seeing 'Hans' in the screen, her breath became more steady and her muscles relaxed.

"Hello?"

"Hi, gorgeous." His voice calmed her, it always did. "I'm already outside, okay? I'll wait for you here."

"Wait! Don't hang up, not until I see you." She begged, and she could almost feel Hans frowning in the other side of the line.

"Okay… Elsa, are you alright? Did you took your pills today?"

"I did, I did… I just, had a busy day, I'm tired and I just want to go home." She said at the time she was gathering her things and then running away in her heels to the parking lot. "I'm fine, Hans. I just have a headache."

"Did you ate something? Maybe it's because you're hungry."

Elsa smiled softly, and when he saw a blue Kamaroo parked and a tall figure with red hair and sideburns leaning against it, she ran towards him. "I see you." She said once she was behind her fiancée, whom at hearing her voice, threw his cellphone into his pocket and turned around to hug Elsa lovingly. "I missed you." She whispered into his neck and she felt how a breathy chuckle left his lips.

"I missed you too, baby." He kissed the top of her head before looking right at her eyes. "What was it? Rebel students? An asshole teacher?"

"No, I think I was just…" She stayed silent, trying to look for an excuse, or whatever that distracted her mind to say _'A seventeen year old girl confused my sexuality and now I think I might be having a panic attack because I don't want to be gay.'_ She bit her lip, and looked at Hans in the eyes, who was just staring at her, waiting for a response. "Too loud, that was it. Everyone was so nice, the teachers were amazing and the students were lovely, I think I don't really remember how loud a high school hallway can be, it threw me out, but I'm fine, really… I'm just hungry." She shrugged it off, and when Hans smiled again, she knew he had believed it.

"Well, you seem tired, what do you say if we go back to your place, order Chinese food and watch a movie?"

"I prefer pizza today, to be honest."

He opened the car door for her and licked her own lips, trying to suppress his smile. "Then pizza it is, pepperoni?"

"Extra cheese!"

"You know me too well." He said before getting in the car and start to drive slowly, he knew that Elsa didn't really liked to go fast on the road, she was paranoid of having an accident or worse, so he learned how to drive not too slow, but not too fast. "I'm glad your first day went well, really… You were excited for this job, you deserve it."

"I am excited, it's a huge thing that they finally accepted me." She giggled, opening the car window to let the air flow into her hair while she was undoing her braid. "How about you? Did the important guy signed the order to start the building?" When Hans shook his head, Elsa gave him a little quick peck on the cheek. "Don't rush things, I'm sure he's going to sign, the idea it's incredible."

"I hope… Everyone's excited in the company, and my dad keeps saying that he's the happiest man alive… Talking about families… Have you spoken to your parents yet?"

Elsa sighed, turning her stare into the window, watching how they drove away from the trees and the children with bikes. "I did, I talked to them about a week ago, I didn't told you because, well… I really didn't told anyone. They say, that if invite him, they're not coming." She bit her lip once again, and waited for Hans to say something, but when there was no response, she kept talking. "What am I going to do, he's my brother! I love him, I can't just… Ban him from my wedding, but, what am I supposed to do if my parents are acting like five year olds, saying that if he goes, they're not. It's just… Stupid, it's their son, they're going to have to talk to him sooner or later. It had been ten years."

Hans parked next to her neighbor's car and looked at her while he was unplugging the key. "Your parents are being assholes… Have you told your brother about that?" Elsa said a weak no, and he opened the door. "You need to tell him, Elsa."

"All of them are adults! They can talk by themselves!"

"They adults, acting like children, you said it yourself. Your parents are not going to talk with him, they hadn't asked how he is after ten years, do you really think it could be different now?" She knew, he was right. "I don't know, Elsa… You should talk to him, maybe he can come to the party and with all the guests your parents won't even notice him, I don't know, honey… You should call him."

"Okay…" She sighed while she opened her apartment's door. "Not today, though. I've had a difficult day already, my brother can be left out of the subject for a while. Can you ask for the pizza, please? I really need to get off these heels and skirt, it's killing me."

"Sure thing, is Olaf going to be home soon? I'm just asking to know if I should ask for an extra large one."

"Ask an extra large!" She shouted when she was on her room, kicking off her shoes and unbuttoning her blouse. "I'm sure he's going to get home hungry, we'll just save him some slices."

When she heard how Hans was dialing the number, she closed her door and looked for her phone, looking everywhere around her just to make sure there wasn't any cameras in her own room. She locked the door and went to sit next to the bed in the corner, trying to muffle her sounds as much as she could. If there was one person in the world who would listen to her with these stuff, it was obviously Olaf, and she seriously has hoping for him to pick up the phone, it was an emergency. She pressed her lips together while her cellphone tried to connect to the other number. _'Pick up, pick up, please.'_ She said to herself, wanting to rip her own nails off just because of the waiting, and then, a cheery voice made her sigh in relief, there he was.

"Hello, Snowflake! Oh, you caught me in my break, things are awesome! My boss, Marshall, he is like the kind of guy that goes to the gym and seems really though but do you know what's his speciality? Desserts! You heard me, a guy who is above six feet tall is an expert in pies and soufflés. He is adorable! Blond long hair that is picked on a ponytail, and he got big arms, and oh, his smile! He has the most beautiful dimples I have ever seen, ever. And you know I've seen a lot of dimples, yes, yes… Also, I cooked with the sub chef today, and he told me I was amazing, apparently one of the customers liked my roast beef! Can you actually believe that? I'm starting to think that you're not really appreciating my cooking… Oh, by the way, about the book that you asked, I got it in my room, you can pick it up whenever you want, you know what's mine is yours, but really, Elsa? I didn't thought that was your kind of book, you're always reading Agatha Christie and Bram Stoker, it's kind of shocking that you want to read something roma_n—_"

"Olaf!" She screamed but few seconds later she lowered her voice. "You can tell me all about your fantastic day at work when you're home, right now, I really need you to shut up and listen to me."

"…Okay, sounds pretty serious, what is it? Is it about your brother?"

"No, no! It's not about him… It's me…" She breathed, trying to gain enough confidence to say the words she wanted to say. "I want you to listen to me clearly, okay? Please, don't say a thing, just… Listen."

"Listening…"

"There is, a girl, in my class… And, I don't know why, she caught my eye, you know? But, like in a professional way, however, I was talking to the other teachers in lunch today, and I was told that, this girl, was a lesbian… So, I thought, oh cool, she's a lesbian, she likes girls, she is happy with her sexuality… And something, formed in my chest, oppression, sadness, yet, happiness, and relief, something like, I'm not even sure, Olaf…" Her voice was cut mid-sentence.

"Snowflake?"

A muffled cry.

"Elsa? Snowflake? What is it honey?"

"Remember what I told you once? When we were having a video conference when we were both in college?" Her voice was now steady, almost shaking. "About me… Being confused?"

"Yeah… What is it? Elsa you're starting to freak me out, are you okay?"

"Remember how I told you that… I was curious… About, kissing girls?"

"Yes…"

"And remember that I told you a few weeks later, that I was definitely straight? That I was actually not appealed by the idea of… That? That I was sure I wasn't attracted to girl, that I was… That I was, not like my brother."

"Yes…"

"I—I… I lied." There was silence in the other side of the line, and Elsa had to bit her lip again to suppress a tear. "I liked it… Girls are so different… They're… Soft, and tender, sweet, gentle… They're just, perfect… Olaf… I _**am**_ gay."

"Elsa…" He breathed out, trying to interrupt her, but once again she talked.

"And I don't want to be gay. I hate being gay…" By that point, she was crying, tears rolling down her face, her voice shaky, full of sadness. "I don't want my parents to hate me… I _don't_ want to _be gay_…"

"Elsa, you can't do anything about that… It's natural! It's completely normal, you're just, scared, thinking way too much, maybe you're not gay, you can be bisexual, or pansexual, there are a lot of gender identities out there, you don't have to put a label… You're, you're engaged for Zeus' sake. You don't love Hans?"

"Of course I do! I l—love him, I truly do… But, what if I'm making a mistake? What if I wake up one day realizing this wasn't the life I wanted? I love him, I do, I swear… I just…"

Then, there was a knock on the door.

"Elsa, honey? Are you okay?"

She panicked.

"I—I'm fine! I hit myself with the edge of the bed, I'm fine, honey!"

"Are you sure? Do you want me to come in?"

"No, no! I'm fine, really. I'll be out in a second, okay?" She heard footsteps fading away and she returned to the line, now whispering. "What am I going to do?"

"Elsa… If you loved Hans… You wouldn't doubt about your future together, you wouldn't even think that you're making a mistake… Look, in two more hours I'm going home, you should totally clear your mind up, you're too stressed, drink up something, eat a chocolate and lay down with Hans in the couch. When I'm home, we can talk, okay?"

"Okay…"

Olaf hung up, and Elsa cleaned her tears and makeup with a wet cloth, then changed into her pijamas and walked to the living room where Hans was already without shoes laying on the couch, zapping in the channels of the TV. He looked over at her, and smiled, in a bright and sincere way that made Elsa feel a pinch of guilt. She sat down in his hips, leaning her head into his chest, making his arms held her strongly, firmly. He kissed the top of her head, and murmured something that she didn't heard. Or, pretended that she didn't heard. Something that sounded like _'I love you.'_ She closed her eyes, trying to fight the tears forming in her eyes and breathed deeply, trying to turn off her mind for a while.

_'I'm not gay… I'm not gay… You love Hans, you love him…' _

She repeated to herself again and again, trying to affirm to her own mind that she knew what she was feeling, she was a grown woman, and she was engaged to a perfect guy, she loved him…

_'Really? Do you?'_

And she pressed her eyes together until they were almost burning, she wasn't really capable of answering that question. Because, she didn't even knew the answer.

* * *

**I SWEAR THIS WAS GOING TO BE A NICE CHAPTER, I SWEAR. I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED. ELSA, BABY I'M SO SORRY, I'M AN ASSHOLE.**

**Please, don't hate me… Or well, hate me, this was horrible, oh God. Once again, I'm sorry for the typos or mistakes! Also, I think I will be posting new chapters either on Fridays or Saturdays, because, I'm starting to work… And well, you know. Anyways, thank you, I love you all sooooo much 3 Talk to you later! **

**—Charlie.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Oh Gooooddddd, I owe you guys a huge apologize ;v;. I've had a really rough time, that included panic and psychotic attacks, and a lot of visits to the hospital. Ay, ay. **

**However! Now, I'm back, and don't worry about it, I will not leave this fanfic, I promise. **

**ALSO, THIS CHAPTER TOOK ME FOREVER, BECAUSE I HAD NO IDEA OF WHAT TO WRITE? At least, I finished it, and now, a HUGE SHOUTOUT to Lochlan, who is beta-ing this from now on! (Go give him some love and tell him that he's amazing.) Okay then, I won't distract you anymore, here's the chapter, I hope you enjoy it uwu. Love ya, bbies.**

* * *

Hips moved back and forth, creating a delicious friction while lips collapsed together once more, licking, bitting, tongues fighting for dominance, and Elsa wasn't sure at what point they had come to that. She breathed in cold air watching how Hans took off his shirt and threw it on the floor before sitting down on the couch, with her between his legs. Elsa wrapped their bodies together, making her way down to the boy's earlobe to lick tentatively. Her hips moved upwards feeling now the notable bulge on her fiancée's pants, and smiled to herself, she was proud of the effect she had on Hans, the way the he would simply say 'yes' and give Elsa everything she wanted just for a kiss. The way his breath quickened whenever her lips touched that sensitive spot below her jawline, the way he left out subtle groans when she rolled her hips against his. She was proud of making someone so crazy, she was proud that he was putty in her hands. Her eyes interlocked with his for a few seconds, and seeing how dark and wide his pupils were, and she stood up to take of his pants, dropping her own to the floor, feeling how dark green eyes travelled from her ankles to her spine.

She straddled him again, making their lips contact once more before his mouth started to attack her neck, leaving hickeys and bites that she was sure would last for days. She closed her eyes, enjoying the moment, and her hips started to roll into his, trying to find some relief; the pressure she was feeling almost burning. The way her body ached for touch was too much for her to handle. She needed to have release. His hands moved south, and with great ability unhooked her bra, and seconds later, removed her panties, freeing her from her undergarments. She laid down on the couch and watched anxiously as he touched the curve of her breasts and waist. Hans was gentle, soft, he always knew what to do, he knew what Elsa liked and unlike other men, he thought more about pleasuring her than himself. However, right now, his touches weren't exciting, she wasn't feeling great, her body wasn't reacting... She took a deep breath, and pushed him to herself, moving their bodies together. Hans looked taken aback, but just when he was about to say something, Elsa shut him with her own lips, her body pressing hardly against him.

Her cold hands touched the edge of her fiancée boxers, and with a movement, she let them down. Hans' breath quickened and his eyes opened wide as Elsa moved her hips once again trying to bring him to

her entrance, and once she did, she moved roughly against him, tilting her head to the side, watching the coffee table filled with clothing. She moved faster, not even caring to look at him, and when his hands tried to touch her ribs, she slapped them away. She could hear him talking, but her ears were filled with another thing, the sound of pure music and birds chirping.

"Elsa... Elsa..." His voice sounded strong and clear now, but Elsa still refused to make visual contact. "Elsa, look at me... Please." But she didn't, she pressed herself harder against him, her nails digging into his shoulders, almost drawing blood. "Elsa..." He sounded hurt, pleading. "Look at me."

His hands tried to touch her again, but the blonde refused, just moving faster and ignoring his words. Finally, his left hand grabbed her cheek, obligating her to look into his eyes, and immediately, she threw him on the couch, her eyes filled with tears and sudden repulsion. "Get off me!" She screamed and Hans had to hold the couch's arm for the sudden reaction. Elsa was crying, no, not crying. She was sobbing. Her naked body was on the corner of the apartment, being hugged by her own arms, and her head was hidden under her knees. Her blonde hair was a total mess, and he could hear how she moaned in pain and how she inhaled deeply to try to calm herself, just like she did when she had an anxiety attack. The man stood up from the sofa, and quietly dressed himself in his undergarments, walking with precaution towards his girlfriend, who didn't seem to even notice him. He was scared. What happened? Had he hurt her? The way her eyes looked at him, broke his heart, it was like she barely knew him, like she didn't want him; repulsion, hate. He sat next to her, not even daring to say a word yet, Elsa would eventually stop, and then, they could talk, just as the time she invited him to the Christmas Party with her parents and all went bad when her brother showed up at the door, or the time she suffered a panic attack in the middle of a job interview. She would stop, and then, she would talk to him, sincerely, no secrets. Their relationship was based on that, trust. And Hans trusted Elsa like no one else in the world, he knew that she was totally honest with him, and because of that, he would never leave her alone. So, he waited... And when half an hour passed, and Elsa stopped, he touched her knee carefully, and the icy blue eyes met his green ones.

He smiled and she did the same, her nose and her eyes redder than a tomato. That happened when Elsa cried. "Are you okay?" He asked softly, not wanting for her to cry again. "Did I hurt you? Did I do something? Was I going too fast?" When Elsa shook her head, Hans sighed. It wasn't his fault then, but, what had happened? He gulped and stood up, carrying her into the couch, and then, picking up her clothes to help her dress up. "You should have told me to stop, you know I would never make you do anything you don't want to." His hands hooked his bra and carefully slid the panties up her white legs. She was shivering. "You want something to eat? You barely touched your pizza... Maybe you're hungry?" She nodded and Hans walked towards the kitchen to grab a plate and a slice of pizza, putting it in the microwave. And he waited there.

Elsa was still sitting on the couch, her hands shaking and her bare feet colder than usual. She was feeling sick, the whole room was spinning around her, and she knew she was going to throw up. She wanted to scream, cry once again, run away from the apartment, but her body wasn't reacting, she sat still on the corner of the sofa, trying to control the thoughts invading her mind, she loved Hans, she knew it. Why then, why did she just felt like something wasn't right? She didn't want him to touch her, to caress her body, she was suddenly a stranger to her, and while they were kissing, she was picturing softer rosy lips... Quieter and breathless moans, husky yet gentle voice that could only belong to a woman, a woman. A girl. And that was the trigger of her panic attack. She was imaging another human being instead of her fiancée. She was imagining a girl touching her, needing to feel soft skin beneath her, wanting to touch breasts and run her hands in a long hair. And she, couldn't. She knew she couldn't. She was going to be married she couldn't allow herself to feel all of those things, again. She wasn't a teenager anymore, she could control her life, and the mere thought of wanting another woman, scared her.

"Here you go." Hans voice distracted her from her thoughts, and she took the slice of pizza between her hands, giving it a bite, trying to enjoy the flavour. "We don't have to talk about it now, okay? But, you know you can tell me everything." She nodded. "Okay... You want to be alone? Or, you want me to stay here until Olaf returns?"

"Stay." Her voice was a whimper. "Please."

He sat beside her in the couch, wrapping one of his arms in her shoulder, trying to make her feel a little better. He didn't knew what was going through Elsa's mind, maybe he was thinking again about the wedding and the whole family thing with her brother, he wasn't really sure, but he wanted to help. He would give her all the time she needed, and he wasn't going to leave her alone, he would stand by her side, like he always did. Because that was what a relationship was about, right?

* * *

"I'm home!" Anna shouted from the top of her lungs when she opened her house's door. "And Kristoff is with me!" The blond behind her only shook his head and followed her to the kitchen, where her dad was reading the newspaper and her mom was making pasta. Anna sat in the counter top, and after he had said hello, he took a seat beside Anna's dad.

"How did it go?" He asked at the time he closed the newspaper and left it on the table. "Cause any trouble, yet? Have you glued anyone's pants to their chair?"  
"Not yet... But it's only the first day, dad, so you can count that I'll do it." "However..." Kristoff interrupted her, with a devilish smile on his face. "Anna's got a new Literature teacher, and she has the biggest crush on her. I can't really blame her, I saw her today in the cafeteria, and she pretty much looks like a sex symbol from a reality show."

"Well thanks a bunch, Kristoff." The strawberry blonde said at the time she tried to kick her friend in the knee, with no good results at all, they were too far away from each other. "But, it's true. After Mr. Triton quit last year, I knew that I was going to have a new teacher, but of course, I didn't expected to have a Victoria Secret's model right in front of me. I swear to God, dad, she has everything. I mean, not that I have seen everything, but you know what I mean. It's pure torture, gosh!" She hid her face between her hands when she heard her dad laughing. Of course, her dad wanted nothing more to make fun of his little daughter while her mother was serving the plates with pasta, it always happened. Like that time when Anna was convinced that she was in love with the yoga teacher in the park so her dad made the whole family took the

class just to embarrass Anna, or the time he picked her and Kristoff up in a gay bar and started to yell if she was getting some... Yes, her dad was like that. "Dad, before you do anything stupid, like come to my school dressed like a clown in lunch, I have to say, that yes, she's attractive, but she is also my teacher, and nothing can happen, by nothing, I mean, nothing."

"I wasn't thinking of coming to your school dressed as a clown, though come to think of it, that sounds like a good idea." He shrugged as he started to eat the pasta out of his plate. "And I promise I won't do it. I can't even pick you up anymore since Kristoff got his car!"

"No offense, Mr. Prince," the blond interrupted once more, cleaning the corner of his mouth with a napkin. "but as cool as you are, not only did you embarrassed Anna while we were younger, I'll never forget the time when you picked us up from the football game and you shouted to me if I was checking the coach's ass... I love you, like a dad... But I can't really live the rest of my senior year with you coming up to the school again. Especially dressed as clown."

"Fair enough. I won't do it, I said that... But! I will go to the school when I have to, you know, parents meetings, all that."

"Not necessary dad!" Anna said in a louder voice that she first intended to. "Mom can go, or Kristoff's mom, or... An aunt... Or, just whoever, except you." The whole table erupted in laughter, while Anna looked really concerned, as much as she loved her dad, he needed to stay away sometimes.

The rest of the meal went by really well, Kristoff talked about the new football season coming, and her dad said how work was. It was a banal conversation, but, Anna enjoyed it. Her family was different from others, and she knew that. She was close to her parents, she talked about everything with them, and they knew her better than everyone else in the world. They had a pretty functional relationship, they tried to spend some time together, but they also tried to give her daughter some space. Dinners like that, were her favourites, because they would make

stupid jokes, laugh at some cat video or play Monopoly all night long until her mom yelled that she hated the game. The way her family worked was awesome, and she was really grateful of that, she heard by the school hallways that a lot of teenagers had problems with their parents, about parties, alcohol and relationships, they were messed up, and Anna was pretty much happy that the things worked in her house. When they ended up eating, Kristoff offered to wash the dishes and her parents went to the living room to watch some new movie that they weren't really interested in.

The strawberry blonde took her usual seat in the counter top, watching how Kristoff grabbed every plate with care and soaped them until they were clean. "So..." She said, "You have to help me."

"Uh?" He raised up an eyebrow, not really looking away from the washer. "With what?"

"With my hot teacher."

"What do you want me to do about that? Practice voodoo so she will fall in love with you? Steal her expedients from Weaselton's office? I don't wanna go to prison yet, I'm sorry."

"I don't want you to steal anything from anyone... I just... I need information." When Kristoff hummed she knew that she got him, "So... I'm not a creep, I swear, but I had to ask what was her name from one of the other professors_—__Do_n't look at me like that! I said it was because of a thing I had to deliver to her. Anyways, I know her full name is Elsa Snow, isn't that a pretty name? And, well, you know how most of the times young teachers that work with teenagers protect their online profiles, because of the professional code and all that... And well, I kind of want her profile, just to stalk her a little. Know the basics about her, like... What kind of chocolate does she likes, or what's her favourite movie, what type of music she's into... Things like that."

"I don't get it." The blond said at the time she put the wet plates in the dryer. "What do you want me to do?"

"Oh, no... Not you."

"Then, what the h_ell__—__Oh_ no! Fuck no, Anna! You're not getting Sven involved in this!"

"Oh please! He's the best hacker I know! If someone has to do this work, it's Sven. Plus, I'll pay you, or him... Or both."

"No, no, no, and no. You're not using my little brother to fill your sick desires to look for your hot teacher's nudes." Kristoff shook his head with disgust. "And, what if he gets caught?"

"Okay that's just stupid, Sven never gets caught."

"But what if this time he does?!"

"Kristoff, you're overreacting, I just need him to find her profile, unlock the security key and then, I could stalk her. I won't do anything aside from that, he had done this loads of times! Remember that time when he did the exact same thing for you with the cute barista in the coffee shop? He never gets caught, you know it, he's a pro. Just tell him, and mention I'll pay him with carrots, all the carrots that he wants."

It took a while, and a pout, to make him agree, but when he said 'fine', Anna squeaked and jumped into his arms. "Yes, yes, let me go feisty pants, your lipstick is way too sticky, ugh. I'll talk to him tonight, and come tomorrow to my place, we can look for her profile together. And don't forget to bring the carrots."

"Scouts honour." She crossed her heart with her finger tips, and then kissed the edge of the fingers. "Thank you so much. I'll go tomorrow after eating, okay?"

"Sure, whatever." Kristoff sighed. "This is a bad idea, I know it... But, okay. I'll go home now, see you tomorrow at school, you want me to pick you up?"

"Of course!" She said goodbye to him as he walked to the front door, and she had to lip her lower lip to suppress a scream. Elsa Snow, huh?

* * *

Olaf arrived home when it was dark outside. When he opened the door, he looked at the couch, where a half-naked Elsa was laying on Han's lap, however, at hearing the front door, she jumped off and ran towards the boy to give him a big hug. He was taken aback by the sudden affection, because even if Elsa was a great friend and he loved her very much so, she was pretty reserved with physical contact, not even with her parents was Elsa even remotely warm and fuzzy, maybe because while growing up, both of them were really into business trips and things like that, they weren't home. He remembered how weird it was for her to spend New Year's Eve in a big party, because she wasn't used to have so many people in the house just at once. Or how every birthday she was surprised that he got her a present or a birthday cake, because apparently, in her house, birthdays weren't a great thing. Elsa was basically raised by her older brother, and from what she told him, when her brother was kicked out of her home, she was all alone. She always insisted that she didn't cared, that she was used to be lonely, but there was always that sadness in her eyes when she talked about her brother or how he always was the very first one to congratulate her when she passed a big test. Olaf knew that Elsa loved her brother, probably more than any other person in the world, and he felt terribly sad that Elsa's family was so complicated sometimes. Damn, they couldn't get along even when her little daughter was going to get married. He sighed, coming back to reality and then, hugging the blonde tightly to his body, one of his hands stroking the back of her neck.

Her eyes were red, so was her nose. She had been crying. He smiled at her sweetly, trying to comfort her in some way, though now she looked calm. Hans got off the couch and grabbed his things before kissing Elsa in the forehead and giving Olaf a hug. He was, also, sad... And for a brief moment he thought of the worse, oh no, had they broken up? He gulped at this and hugged the taller man before watching how his figure disappeared on the door. There was a box of pizza on the living room table, and two cups of coffee. Something was clearly wrong, something that he wasn't sure if he wanted to hear. But, he was Elsa's only friend. He wouldn't leave her all alone after that, so, he grabbed her hand with extreme softens, and made her sit on the couch next to him. His dark eyes looked at her blue ones, waiting for her to talk. To cry again, to say anything, really. And then, she sighed.

"I'm screwed, Olaf... Completely screwed." He merely nodded, telling her to go on. "What if... What if I really don't love Hans... _That_ way?"

"What do you mean, that way? Like... In a romantic way?"

"I think so... I—I love him, he's, he's all I could ask for in a partner. He's caring, responsible, sweet, really handsome... And yet, yet I don't feel like I'm making a good choice by marrying him. I've been with him for four years, and I never realized that, my heart doesn't jump the way it's supposed to... And, I don't even feel passion towards him, I can't say I'm not attracted, because of course I am. There is the attraction, we have chemistry, we have a connection. But, it doesn't feel like is the right one. I feel like we just... What if we just work out better as friends? What if I never really loved him? What if... What if I was just trying to fit in?" Her eyes started to water for a second, and she closed them to deny the fact that she wanted to cry again. "What if... What if I was so afraid of being judged, pointed at, or laughed at... I simply took the first choice I had? He was there... He was there and it was so easy for me to grab him. To make him fall for me, and now I just sound like a stupid little brat that made a perfect guy be in love with her because she wanted to feel normal and accepted. I'm a shit, Olaf. I'm truly a shit! He doesn't deserve this, he doesn't deserve to suffer because I'm so afraid of being different. I just want everyone to love me! I don't want to be hated. I don't want my parents to hate me." One single tear rolled down her cheek and immediately she dried it whit her forearm. "Would you still love me if I was gay?"

"Elsa..." His voice came as a whisper, and before saying anything else, he wrapped his arms around the other girl's waist. "I'll love you forever, and I can assure you, that you're not a shit. This happens, and it's totally normal for you to be afraid." He looked into her eyes, a warm smile at the edge of his lips. "Nobody would hate you for being who you really are. Why haven't you told me this before? I wasn't going to judge you and you know it."

"I told you already!" she shouted at him, before hiding her face with her own hands. "Because I thought that it would go away eventually. I always thought that if I found a husband, and if I had kids, then I could be—I could be normal like everyone else, I could be accepted."

"You are normal, Elsa. It's completely okay for you to be attracted to another woman, you can't decide who you love. It just happens."

"B—But I don't want it. What would my parents say about that? What would Hans say about that? They would hate me! I know it, Olaf. You know what happened when my brother came out as a bisexual! What am I going to do when I say that I'm gay?! They're going to deny that I'm their daughter... And I don't want that. I spent a whole time trying to be the perfect little girl, and it's going to be gone in one fucking minute because my fucking heart decided to feel attracted to girls and not to boys!" Her voice was louder by the time she talked, and Olaf was quite sure that the neighbours would complain. "I don't want... _I don't want to be gay_!"

"It's not a choice, Elsa!" He interrupted suddenly, feeling outraged by her words and how she made it sound to have a different preference. "Being gay is not wrong! It's normal, it's fine. You need to stop pushing yourself so much. You said it already, you always tried to be the perfect girl, and you know what? You don't seem happy with that. You should try to be happy with yourself. It doesn't matter if it's perfect or not, we all have our flaws, and that is what makes us humans. You need to stop trying to make other people happy, and make yourself happy. I love you, and I will always do... But you need to get straight... Or gay, whatever... Tell me now, and be really honest... Do you want to marry Hans?"

Elsa gulped, cold sweat dripping down her spine. "No. I don't want to."

"Then you need to tell him that. You can't be miserable in a marriage just because you're afraid of coming out. It may sound really rude, but you need to get your shit together, Snowflake... You need to tell him that you don't want to marry him, otherwise you'll hurt him, and yourself. I know he won't hate you, Hans is an actual prince charming! You need to be honest with him. Your parents can wait, honestly... And they're douchebags, we know that, so, if you tell them know, there's not much that they can do. You have a job, a house, a life, and if they like it, then good for them. And if they don't, then they can go fuck themselves." Elsa left out a chuckle, her face changing to a more relaxing one. "You see? You're not alone, you have me... And I promise I'll never let anything happen to you, okay?"

"Thanks, Olaf."

"You don't have to thank me, and you know it. I just want the best for you, and if you think that this is the right choice, then you go for it and do it."

"Wait... You want me to tell Hans, now? At this very moment? I—I can't do that, not now." The boy was about to complain when Elsa stopped him from saying anything. "Just, please. Not now, I'm not ready to tell him that. Give me, give me some time, I'll promise I'll do it, because I don't wanna hurt him. I want to tell him in a good way, not right now that I'm still conflicted about the whole thing... I may call my brother, tho."

"You what?!" He sounded definitely surprised, Elsa and her brother had lost contact over the years, and even if they talked in the phone from time to time, Elsa never told him something important. The last thing he knew was that she was engaged. "You can't tell him that over the phone! You totally need to invite him here!"

"Here? Olaf, you're taking this as it was the easiest thing in the world."

"Because it is the easiest thing in the world! Well, not really, but as I said, it's not like you're going to tell him that you have cancer or that you need a blood transfusion."

Elsa sighed, looking at the floor for a few seconds. She had just accepted that she was gay, she had just realized that she had to break up with her fiancée, she had just realized that she had to tell her parents eventually why the wedding was cancelled, and she had just realized that she had to tell her brother... There was just too much information for her mind to process. "Yes, yes! I know that! But still, it's not easy for me. I would tell them, but I will take my time. I will make myself confident about this and I will accept to myself that this is who I am. So, you need to give me some time, Olaf. It's something that happened way too fast and I'm still a bit shocked and disgusted with myself, even if I know that I don't have to be. But, it's something hard for me. So, give me time."

"I will." He nodded. "And, just remember that I'll be here holding your hand... Or beating you up, whatever's necessary."

Once again, Elsa's smile returned to her face, and gave a little jog. "I know you will." She sighed, feeling relieved, but worried at the same time. She didn't know that it was possible to feel that all at once. "Well, if you want to eat, there's some pizza over there and I think there are two cups of Diet Coke. I'll go to... Suffocate in my bed or whatever." She started to stand up, but a hand on her knee stopped her.

"I don't think so, missy..." Olaf said in a sing-song voice. And Elsa knew that he was going to make her some uncomfortable questions. "You have to tell me about that cute student of yours."

"My what?!" She squeaked while her ears and cheeks went totally red. "Oh my gosh, I don't know what you're talking about. I'll go to sleep."

"Really?! Come on, you just accepted that you're attracted to girls, the first step is done. Now you have to tell me about that girl, because if you're going to read a romantic novel just because it's her favourite book, you're doomed."

"I'm not going to read that book just because of her! I know you like it too."

"Yes, and when I asked you if you wanted to read it like two years ago, you replied saying that romantic novels sucked major dick." When she rolled her eyes, he knew that he had her on point. "Oh come on, Elsa. Just tell me. Describe her to me, at least say what's her name! Tell me something."

"Oh God, why am I your friend, you're so annoying sometimes." She sighed again, the ghost of a smile trailing on her lips. "Okay, her name is Anna Prince, and apparently she's one of the troublemaker kids at school. She's a senior, her best friend's name is Kristoff, ginger hair... Not as ginger as Hans', but more orange-ish. Emerald eyes, and oh God, freckles. Freckles all over her cheeks. She is really cute... But, as I said, it's not a big deal. She's my student, by the way. Isn't it illegal to date a student when you're a teacher?"

"Not that I'm aware of... I mean, if she's underage, it could be taken as a crime, but if she's at least 18, it doesn't matter anymore. Please tell me she's not a junior."

"No! She's a senior, it's her last year."

"Well, then there's not really a problem."

"Olaf!" She screamed at him, the blush returning to her cheeks. "I'm not going to do anything! At all. She's my student and I need to have a professional relationship even if she's really pretty. I can handle myself, how hard can it be?"

"I don't know." He shrugged, a half smile on his lips. "I'm just saying, let's put a hypothetical scenario, freckled cutie has a major crush on you, and because she's somehow shy, she starts to dress with really short skirts and starts to shamelessly flirt with you... What would you do?"

"Oh, come on. That sounds like a bad porn movie."

"I said it was a hypothetical scenario! Just imagine what would happen if the cutie starts to flirt with you. Are you going to reject her?"

"I—I... Olaf this is just stupid. But, okay, if in a hypothetical scenario Anna started to flirt with me, I would simply ignore it. I can't lose my job because of that, and I don't want her involved in any trouble. So, no, I wouldn't flirt back. I would simply shrug it off."

"Oh really?" He raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"Or maybe I'll just invite her to watch a movie! I don't know Olaf, it's too soon to start thinking about going out with a girl, who is also my student, when I haven't even broken up with my fiancée. And also, I need to tell my parents, and as I said, I need time. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll go to your room to find the goddamn book, and then, I'll go to sleep." She stood up, gave him a light kiss on the cheek, ignoring the comments about how she should wear more tight clothes or how she should leave her hair down. She rolled her eyes, grabbing the book from Olaf's room and then going to her own.

She put on her pyjamas, brushed her hair and then she opened the very first page. Her eyes, turned for a moment to the table beside her bed, and a pang of guilt hit her when she saw a photo of Hans and her smiling at the camera. How was she going to break up with him? He didn't deserved any of that, he was the most awesome man she had ever meet, and just thinking about hurting him made her sick. He was always so honest, so loveable; Elsa would feel like a monster if she did him any harm. Maybe, after all, she was still scared of what would happen after. She was scared about leaving the life she knew behind of her. She was afraid to start over, to start over looking for another partner, to say goodbye to every single thing she knew. Tears started to gather in her eyes once again, and she simply breathed deeply. Olaf has said it already, she needed to stop worrying about other people's happiness for once; she needed to put herself first. Even if it felt weird; if she wasn't used to it. She wanted to be happy, and she knew that know. She wanted to smile, genuinely. And if she had to sacrifice some things, she would do it. Because she was tired of putting other's needs before of hers. She took a final glance to the picture beside her bed, smiled

sweetly and touched the frame carefully. It was time to feel okay about herself and she knew it would hurt and maybe take time, but finally, she was ready to do it. She turned down the photo down and smiled at the ceiling. It was her time.

* * *

The next day when Anna got home, she ate as quickly as she could before heading to Kristoff's house with a bag of carrots in hand. They day had been bored until lunch, when she was walking to the cafeteria and she caught a glance of her Literature Teacher, reading to her big surprise, Water for Elephants. Her heart raced for a moment, and her mind told her that the reason her teacher was reading that book, was because of her. Obviously, the thought seemed stupid, but still, her stomach was filled with a lot of butterflies just as she saw how the blonde passed each page.

When she finally arrived at Kristoff's house, quite breathless, she knocked the door rather loudly, impatience growing inside of her by the second until it opened to reveal Kristoff, wearing baggy clothes and a beanie. He made himself to one side, not even saying a word, before heading upstairs. The strawberry blonde closed the door behind her before greeting Kristoff's parents and then running upstairs to find the blond in front of Sven's room.

"Okay, I told him that you were going to pay him with carrots. Did you bring them?"

"Yes sir! A whole bag." She said as she showed the bag in her left hand. "Come on, let's do it."

Kristoff opened the door quietly. "Hey man, Anna's here."

A boy turned around in his chair giving a little wave to Anna, who got closer to give him a little peck on the head that lasted less than a second. Afterwards, she handed him the bag of carrots, which at he simply smiled. Sven was Kristoff's little brother. He was 12, and he suffered from autism. Therefore, Sven was a really special kid, he barely talked to anyone aside from her family and physical contact wasn't a great hit for him, also, he was really shy and making new friends scared him. When he first went to the school at six, Kristoff's mom had to pick him up after lunch time because he was crying and laughing at the same time. When in the hospital they diagnosed the little boy with autism, it was hard. The therapy and medicines were really expensive, and both of Kristoff's parents needed to work all day and night to keep the bills paid. Sven wasn't an outgoing kid, and he didn't leave his house unless they asked him to. He was scared by people most of the time, and he tended to close himself in a really big space. For Kristoff's family, adapting to a child who didn't even talk to them sometimes, and drifted away in the middle of conversations, was hard, but they learned to love him and to comprehend him just as he was. When he turned eight, he found a great interest in video games and computers, and before they knew it, Sven was one of the best hackers in the world, which sounded really odd. One time when Anna lost her Facebook account to a douchebag, Sven got it back in seconds, putting a whole new privacy to it. He also reconfigured all the system in Kristoff's laptop once it almost burned. Sven was obviously a child with a lot of talent, he was just different. But special anyway. Anna was one of the few people that Sven allowed into his room, because he really trusted her, and she obviously felt good at knowing that Sven considered her almost a part of her family. As the strawberry blonde and the blond sat in the bed beside Sven's desk, he opened a new window.

"Okay, Anna. Tell him what you want him to do." Her friend said as Sven took a bite of one of the carrots.

"Oh, yes! Uh, there's this really hot teacher in school, and I might or might not have a crush on her." The little boy raised an eyebrow and Anna just shook her head. "I know it sounds really wrong, but she is really hot. Whatever, I know her name and well... Basically just that. Do you think you'll be able to find a profile just by the name? It may have security, though. You know, the professional code and all."

Sven thought for a minute, but then he smiled and nodded his head. "Okay, great! Her name is Elsa Snow..."  
Sven winked an eye at her before starting to type really quickly into his computer, not allowing his eyes to go anywhere but to the screen. While he was searching, Anna took off her shoes, and faced Kristoff with a big smile on her face, at which the blond guy just rolled his eyes, something happened with the hot teacher, he knew all of Anna's expressions.

"Guess what book Miss Elsa was reading today?"

"Oh, so now you're calling her Miss Elsa? So when you beg to her for sex she can't resist you?" Anna's face flushed and she hit him rather strongly in the arm. "Ouch! Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. Anna you have to admit that the fact that she's your teacher makes the situation kind of porny. Do you have idea how many porn movies are from the whole teacher/student franchise?"

"Of course I know, one of my favourite movies is based on that! But whatever, Miss Elsa sounds better than just calling her 'my hot teacher', don't you think?" When he shrugged, Anna punched his arm again. "You're going to lose that arm if you don't stop making faces at me. Focus on the point, Kristoff! What book do you think Miss Elsa was reading today?"

"Uh... I don't know... She seems like the kind of girl who would read something about serial killers and sci-fi, things like that. Uh, I'm taking a guess... The ABC of Murders?"

"You know? I had the same impression as you, when I first met her. You know when she asked us to write down our favourite books and all that, she was reading Dracula, so of course I thought she was into some freaky shit. But! Today while I was walking to the cafeteria looking for you, I saw her reading... Drumroll please." She made a noise with her mouth, bringing a laugh from the younger boy, who still sat with his eyes glued into the screen. "Water for Elephants."

"She was reading Water for Elephants? No, I don't believe you. Why would she read that?!"

"I don't know! Okay, are you ready to hear the creepiest part?" He nodded. "I wrote down in my paper that Water for Elephants was my favourite book, as you know. And she was just starting it, I bet she was on like, page two or three. And, it seems a little stupid to believe and even kind of hopeless, but... What if she was intrigued and she began to read it because of me? I mean... My mind keeps repeating that to me, what if she was genuinely curious about what I liked?"

"Well, even if it sounds crazy, I do happen to believe that she's reading it for you... God, don't make yourself illusions, but what if she also has a little crush on you? It can be a possibility."

Anna bit her lip for a moment. "I don't know... I mean, as you said, it sounds crazy, but I really think she's reading the book because of me. Because she wants to know me, or something like that."

"It can be true, really. When do you have class with her again?" "Tomorrow, it's my last class, actually."  
The blond hummed and then clapped his hands together, just as he did when he had an idea. "You should totally talk to her tomorrow. Approach to her and say something like... You love the book she's reading, or that her necklace is nice, you know really bad pickup lines, she looks like the kind of woman who would like it."

"You really think so? I mean, I was thinking about talking to her tomorrow after class, ask her what she thought about the book. God, do you think it might sound weird if I ask her that? It's only that, she's really gorgeous, and it just makes me nervous the fact that she might have a crush on me. I'm not making myself any illusions, but what if she likes me too? At least I could steal a kiss or two right?"

Kristoff was about to answer to her, when a softer voice interrupted them. "Uh... Guys?" It was Sven talking, and both of them jumped at the sound, but few seconds later they stood up to watch the computer screen. "I found her profile Anna, and yes... She's really pretty and all that..."

"I told you so! Can you please unlock the privacy key so I can stalk her from my com_pu__—_"

"She's engaged."

"What?!" Both Anna and Kristoff looked once again at the screen, scanning the profile carefully. There was her name, and a picture of her, blonde hair loose in a braid and a blue sweater, she was sitting on a coffee shop, a yellow taxi cab parked beside her. It said that she was 27 years old, okay 9 years older than Anna, she was from Norway, pretty impressive, she studied on a really big University that was apparently anything but free... And then... There it was, at the very edge of the page.

_'__Engaged to Hans Sorläck.' _

* * *

**I WANT TO KILL MYSELF BECAUSE OF THIS, WHY DO I LOVE ANGST SO MUCH. **

**Anyways, ay. I hope you liked it, even though I think it sucks ;v; I will update as soon as I can, really! I give you all tons of hugs, have a greaaaat day! **

**—Charlie.**


End file.
